


Wreak Havoc

by Anonfeather



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sticky Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonfeather/pseuds/Anonfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave's busy working when someone comes up behind him and starts feeling him up…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wreak Havoc

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, belongs to Hasbro and friends.  
> Universe: TFP  
> Warning: Dub-con, wet, fingering, domination, PWP, sticky  
> Prompt: http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/10462.html?thread=10554078t10554078  
> Author's Note: Small fill because the prompt was soooo tempting. 
> 
> Un-betaed. See any mistakes, report them to me, please :)

Soundwave’s feelers were connected to the Nemesis’ control board, allowing him to download and analyse tetra-bytes of information about the human race. Most information was useless, making him waste energy shifting through datestreams. Still, this was the best method of obtaining information, even if it left him in a vulnerable state. A state where anyone could come up behind him and wreak havoc on his systems.

Of course, none of the soldiers would ever dare to commit such act. Soundwave had no qualm working this way and even allowed Laserbeak to roam free and far from his range.

After hours of non-stop work, his frame was starting to run hot from the constant effort he was putting. He decided to pull his consciousness out from the datastreams to rest his processor. It was then he noticed a presence behind him. He tensed, but the deep rumbling laugh he heard eased his mind.

“Don’t mind me,” the dark voice whispered in his audio. “Keep working.” Soundwave did as told, but only partially allowed his processor to analyse the data. He didn’t want to take leave of his body as the frame started to caress him. A thin, clever glossa was finding fragile wires in his neck as sharp dangerous denta skimmed the softer surface.

A servo travelled down his chest and petted a feeler. The contact caused a pleasant electrical spark between them. The mech behind him cooed in pleasure from the reaction. Soundwave was forced to download the data strain again because of the glitch. However, he was glad when it occurred again, allowing his head to lull in front of him.

The mouth with the clever glossa saw the opportunity and softly bit the new accessible area. “You’re offering yourself to me, are you?”

Soundwave gave an imperceptible nod to the question.

“Perfect,” Obvious pleasure was heard in the voice by the show of submission. The large frame that stood behind closed-in, slowly grinding itself against the working mech. Soundwave was almost covered by the gun-metal grey frame. “So obedient… The best of my soldiers, are you not, Soundwave?” The voice purred.

A single, beep answered Megatron. The sound hadn’t even been caused by Soundwave. It was from the Nemesis’ control board when Soundwave had brusquely pulled out a feeler from a port. The action wasn’t the result of fear or panic, but of pride and lust. Megatron’s words, and especially his deep sinful tone were rendering Soundwave weak to the knee joints. His almost fall placed a strain on the feeler until it was removed from the socket. Luckily, Megatron’s strong frame was there to keep him standing.

Wasting no time, Megatron pushed Soundwave down on the console, taking good hold on the other’s aft. He gave an appreciative groan when Soundwave lifted it for Megatron’s examination.

“Yesss,” his lord hissed as he fondled the area. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” No verbal answer where given. Instead, Soundwave’s ventilation system started working. Megatron growled in delight and bent forward, attacking the softer metal with his lips. His clever glossa dug inside the seams, teasing the hidden valve.

Soundwave made an effort to stand still, but he couldn’t stop trying to push the glossa deeper. His partner chuckled and with one large servo kept the lithe body from moving. His other servo went and traced the wet streaks left behind from the glossa.

“Oh, and what is this that I taste?” Megatron asked with a fake surprise. “I think you’ve sprung a leak. You’re dripping lubricant.” It was said in such a sinful way that Soundwave faltered his hold on the console. “Hum, yes… There’s no mistake about it. I recognise the taste. You’re very luck my dear that I find you so delicious.”

The glossa attacked the area more seriously, trying to dislodge some more lubricant. His efforts were rewarded when a thin trail of liquid started to drip down.

“Wonderful,” Megatron commented. “However, I’m getting real thirsty. Open up so I can drink you dry.”

Never one to refuse, Soundwave sent forth the command to open his interface panel. Megatron eagerly waited for the juices to flow, sucking them up. Having his fill, he stood tall, letting some drip from his sated lips. “Nothing taster better,” he commented. “But now I want something else. You’ll give it to me, won’t you?”

No answer was needed from Soundwave. His Lord and Master could take whatever he wanted and he would gladly give it. Megatron knew this; it was why didn’t wait for a reply before plunging two thick digits in the navy mech’s valve. They were sucked deep inside, with a loud hungry wet sound.

“I see you also want something, don’t you?”

Soundwave earnestly nodded, his quaking frame giving his answer. Megatron worked the digits inside some more, hooking them occasionally to make Soundwave into a quivering mess. Even by drinking what was previously released, more lubricant had gathered and was steadily creating a puddle on the floor.

“…!”, Soundwave had allowed a soundless static cry to urge Megatron to fill him with his spike.

“You dare to think you can order me?” He said dangerously. Had they been in another situation, it would have been a death threat. But in throes of passion, it was a meaningless tease. Something about Megatron’s uttermost power turned Soundwave on more than anything. It was what encouraged him to be the best - to receive such reward from his Lord.

“Allow me to put you back to your place!” The powerful shout was followed by the sudden loss of the digit and a powerful spike thrust. Megatron delivered another one. The next one followed without hesitation, so did the rest like a barrage of punches that never allowed a moment to rest.

Soundwave was at his Lord’s mercy from this desired beating. The datastreams were long forgotten, and his overload destroyed whatever cognitive sense he had left. After his leave of absence, it was a huff and a growl that brought him back. It was the tell-tale sign that his Lord just went over the edge. Soon, he felt the dead weight fall across his back. Soundwave stayed motionless, letting Megatron’s heavy cooling fans comfort him.

The spike was still deeply lodged inside of him, but he enjoyed its presence. His valve still pulsed around it, result of the powerful overload that his Lord gave him.

Sadly, all things came to an end and Megatron pulled frame and spike from him. Noble as he was, Megatron kept a steady arm on his officer, preventing him from slumping down on the ground.

“You’ve served me well, Soundwave,” Megatron praised. The comment wasn’t for their interface session, but Soundwave’s effort for the Decepticon cause. “Take a break and join me in my quarters. I might have another task for you.”

The invitation was tempting. So Soundwave mutely nodded to accept the offer.

\----

END

Please review or kudos :) I love them, makes me want to write some more.


End file.
